


Under Investigation

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [60]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Private Investigators, Stalking, True Love, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, mysterious woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle is a private investigator and has been working with his assistant Florence for years, she is quiet, professional, unassuming, and a complete and total mystery to him. She offers nothing about herself and he is dying to know the woman who captured his eye from day one...this is when he formulates a plan to follow her.
Relationships: Merle Dixon and OFC - Florence
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Under Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> Highway 6 - The Beaches  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2le6551nups
> 
> I Wanna Be Yours - Arctic Monkeys  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJLQCf4mFP0

> * * *
> 
> **Under Investigation**

Merle walked down the street toward his tiny office and felt the satisfaction of another job well done. He had helped a woman uncover the truth about her ex and now she was free to complete the divorce with evidence that he really was cheating. Merle loved his job and it wasn't all cheating spouse cases, sometimes he investigated missing persons cases and criminal cases. Every single day was different and he was his own boss.

The door to his office was down a dark alley and he liked that for specific reasons. He photographed a lot of people going in and out of their homes and workplaces and he preferred to have nobody doing the same to him.

He swiped his card and the door opened to a long dark hallway. His office was creepy and clients often thought they'd never make it back to the street. It added to the danger and mystery of his profession to have an office like this. Merle Dixon, private investigator. He loved it.

Merle had spent his younger years on the other side of the law but now he was close friends with all local law enforcement and they often shared information. He enjoyed feeling like he was doing something shady and yet he was one of the good guys.

He pulled out his keys, but the door was already unlocked. Florence wasn't even supposed to be working that day.

“What you doing here?” he asked as he dropped his briefcase on his desk.

“Just wanted to organize these files and drop off those photos you needed enhanced.”

“Thanks, Flo.”

“No problem.”

“So what you got going on for the rest of the day?”

“This and that,” she smiled and then returned immediately to her work.

Florence was an outstanding assistant: organized, perfect attention to detail, hard-working, and discreet. He couldn't do what he did without her and he was a good private investigator and yet he knew next to nothing about her. She was intriguing and he wished to know more about her but she would never get personal with him. For three years he had shared a small office with her daily and all he knew was her age, address (strictly for paycheck purposes), and that she took her coffee black.

“Anything new?” he asked.

“Not at the moment. These photos are for your current case and I just forward them to the wife's lawyer. You're open for a new case as soon as the phone rings,” she answered, not looking up from her computer.

Her red hair was always tied back in a tight bun and her makeup was subtle, no eye shadow and only light lipstick. She wore a lot of turtlenecks and always had black dress pants on. He could tell that she was a stunning woman, he'd have to be blind to miss that, but she wasn't advertising that fact. He loved that she left him curious.

He poured himself a coffee and sat for a moment, watching her typing without looking away from the document she was referring too.

He imagined just walking over and kissing her neck softly and then shook the thought away. Florence would surely kill him if he tried that. Merle was attracted to her from day one, but it was clear by her lack of openness that she didn't feel the same. He waited for any sign of flirting but never noticed anything even close. She was friendly and would laugh at his attempts at humour but he could tell she wasn't interested in him romantically and it burned a little. In three years, he still didn't even know if she was single or not.

“Florence?” he said, pulling her away from her typing for a moment.

“Yes?”

“What do you like?” he asked.

“Excuse me?” she smirked.

“I don't feel like I know you...what do you like to do when you aren't here? What's your favorite food? What makes you laugh? Who are you?” he frowned.

“You're in a funny mood today aren't you?” she chuckled. “I like all the normal things people like, Merle. There's really nothing to tell, I assure you.”

Merle was a little heartbroken at her response. It had taken him a while to work up the balls to ask her about herself and he got the kind of answer he expected. It was then that he decided to do something very wrong. He decided to put Florence under investigation.

She wrapped up her work for the day within the hour and offered him a caramel from her purse with a friendly smile before leaving the office. He sat alone, sucking the candy until it disappeared, and contemplated his next move.

/

Florence drove a Crown Victoria, white and spotlessly clean from what he could tell of the one time he had been inside. He borrowed his brother's car for the day to tail her because it's the one car she wouldn't recognize. He just wanted to know where she went and what she looked like outside of work.

The next day, he was up early and parked down the road from her condo like a nutcase, waiting for her to go out somewhere. When she finally walked out the door at 10.43 am, he felt so wrong to be following her but he needed information. She was making him crazy.

He kept his distance behind as many cars as he could stay without losing her and then she stopped by an outdoor farmer's market. She was wearing dark jeans and a turtleneck as usual but she had a basket on her arm and he watched from a distance as she picked up vegetables and a jar of honey. From one stand to the next, she moved wordlessly and he wondered what kind of man she was interested in. It wasn't him, and that was fair enough, but who was it that could make her head turn? Did she have a man already, or a woman? He hungered for knowledge of her.

From the farmer's market, she stopped at an insurance building and then filled her car with gas. Merle felt ridiculous to be on her tail and decided that he was no closer to knowing her as a person. He didn't care what vegetables she chose at the market, he wanted to know what made her tick. If he was being completely honest, he wanted to know who he had to be to make her open up to him a little. What was she looking for, if anything?

He sat in his brother's car down the road from her home when she finally returned and sighed to himself. She was bound to remain out of reach and he would just have to live with that. He had spent the whole day looking for something to inform him who she was and gotten nowhere. He was about to pull away at 6 pm, but then, half an hour later, she stepped out the door. He frowned in confusion at the sight of her in a short skirt and a sleeveless top. Florence was actually wearing high heels and he knew that she must be going on a date and considered throwing in the towel. Her red hair was wavy and moved over her shoulders as she walked, he had never seen her hair down before. She was clearly taken; but then he needed to see the man who had won the heart of his mystery assistant. He needed to see him and he couldn't be bothered to feel like a creep about it.

He followed her from an extra 5 cars back and she wound up downtown at a little indie music club where he had busted a cheating wife once. She parked her car and sauntered to the door with a noticeable little sway of her hips and his eyes drank in the full curve of her thighs and her narrow waist. He knew she was a stunner, but this was agonizing. Why couldn't he catch her eye? Who did he have to be to make her interested?

He knew it was the stupidest thing he would ever do but after a good twenty minutes, he had to walk in and see who she was with. He told himself that he could pretend it was all a fluke if she spotted him. He told himself that she would fall for that.

He paid the cover charge and sank into the shadows in a corner at the back of the club to take in the surroundings. He heard a sultry female voice coming from the stage and thought of Florence's legs again, those pale, full, soft legs.

_**I wanna be your vacuum cleaner** _

_**Breathing in your dust** _

_**I wanna be your Ford Cortina** _

_**I will never rust** _

_**If you like your coffee hot** _

_**Let me be your coffee pot** _

_**You call the shots, babe** _

_**I just wanna be yours...** _

“What can I get you to drink?” came a voice to interrupt his thoughts.

“Scotch and soda,” he answered.

He couldn't see anything from where he was sat and dared to stand up and survey the club as the music played on. He finally looked to the stage and there she was ahead of him by about 20 feet. She froze for a beat but then kept on singing and he was absolutely mesmerized.

_**Secrets I have held in my heart** _

_**Are harder to hide than I thought** _

_**Maybe I just wanna be yours** _

_**I wanna be yours...** _

He felt awful for invading her privacy and simultaneously aroused. He could see it in her eyes that she was stunned and unimpressed with his presence and when the song ended, she was off the stage like a bolt as the men who made up the band she was playing with looked at each other, puzzled.

“Gimme 5 minutes, guys,” she said and Merle watched her head toward a back exit.

He needed to speak to her and it couldn't wait.

“Florence?”

He stepped out into a back alleyway and she was pacing the pavement swiftly.

“I'm sorry.”

“I knew it!” she shot back. “I knew I saw that car earlier today!”

“I'm sorry, Florence. Forgive me.”

“Why? Why on Earth would you follow me, Merle? What were you thinking?”

“You don't wanna know,” he sighed. “I'll never do anything so stupid again, I promise, but please don't quit or anything.”

“Tell me why?” she demanded. “Tell me why and be honest or I'll quit right now!”

He had never once seen her remotely angry and she was freaking him out a little.

“I just wanted to know you,” he said. “I like you a lot but you're such a damned mystery to me. I know I'm not entitled to know more than I do...but I was desperate.”

“You're a private investigator, Merle. Why wouldn't I want to keep my personal life private?” she explained. “I'm just not a person who likes everyone knowing my business.”

“I'm sorry, I guess I could tell that...I just thought-”

“You thought what?” she pressed.

“I thought that in time, you might trust me and let me get a little closer to you, but you don't owe me that, I know that. I just hoped you might. I'll go, and I swear I'll never bother you again, but please don't quit.”

He felt lower than dirt as he turned from her and he prayed that she would come back on Monday. He got to the back door of the club and was about to leave her in peace when she called to him.

“Merle, wait.”

She was right behind him then and he felt her touch his back, she never touched him for any reason and it felt so strange. He spoke up without even looking at her.

“I don't wanna lose you, Florence. You don't have to let me any closer at all, just please stay at the office. I'd lose it if I didn't get to at least see you every day.”

“I'll stay...I'm just so surprised by this. I had no idea that you felt this way.”

He turned to face her and decided he may as well say it outright.

“I'm crazy about you, Florence, but I promise I can get my feelings under control if you'll just stay working with me.”

She took a step toward him then and before he could even see it coming, she was kissing him with a passion he didn't expect. She had him pressed to a brick wall a half-second later and he reached up to hold her face as she gripped two handfuls of his shirt in her fists. His quiet assistant was throwing him for a loop and he loved it. Her tongue moved against his own and her red hair fell all over his hands as he touched her. Merle was just starting to get hard when a man came calling her from the back door of the club.

“You coming, Flo? We got one more song yet.”

“Yeah,” she grinned. “Do you mind waiting for me, Merle?”

“Hell no, I'll wait as long as you need.”

She smiled up at him and kissed him once more before heading back inside.

Merle watched from the bar as she sang one more song and he was dying to get his hands on her again.

_**Gone with the wind** _

_**Gone by your fingertips** _

_**Your sandpaper skin** _

_**Underneath a waterfall** _

_**And when you whisper smooth** _

_**All I want is you** _

_**All I need is Sunday nights** _

_**All I need is you** _

_**Isn't it so funny** _

_**How beautiful you are** _

_**When you're walking out the door** _

_**When you're walking out the door...** _

She was stunning and her voice was smooth and sultry. Merle ached to be pinned to the wall by her again. He wanted to be manhandled by her for the rest of his days. The song finally ended and she made her way to the bar to meet him.

“Do you want to come over to my place for a bit?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Meet me there,” she said and moved in for a quick kiss.

Merle finished his drink quickly and left a few minutes after her. All the way there, he was amazed by the turn of events. He couldn't believe he was being invited into her home after what he'd pulled. He wanted to know everything now. He knew she had a beautiful voice and what type of music she seemed to like, he knew she had legs that made his mind go fuzzy, he knew that she could be impulsive, but he still wanted to conduct a full investigation.

He walked up the path to her door, trying to imagine what her home would look like and what was about to happen.

He knocked and waited and then there she was.

“Hey,” she smiled.

“Hey.”

She reached out and pulled him inside with a fistful of his shirt and he was delighted with how forceful she was. He had always imagined her being a sweet love-making kind of woman, but Florence was clearly a person who took charge. His eyes caught flashes of what her home looked like, but mostly he could just see her skin and her red hair. He slid his shoes off with his arms wrapped around her and the kiss was never broken. He was led to her bedroom and couldn't believe his luck as they settled down on her bed in the dark.

“I should be really ticked off at you for following me...I was a little, but it's kinda sexy too,” she purred.

“Huh?”

“Where did you follow me to?”

She pushed him down and threw her leg over his hips like it was nothing and he felt the perfect weight of her on his raging hard dick.

“The farmer's market...and that insurance place,” he said.

“You watched me buying carrots?” she grinned.

“And apples and a jar of honey.”

“My bad man stalker,” she growled and he didn't know which way was up anymore.

She ground herself down on his aching dick and then sat up tall to pull her shirt over her head.

“Tell me what you were thinking while you were watching me,” she whined.

“I wanna know you...everything about you, like what pleases you.”

“Damn.”

“I wanna make you mine, Florence.”

“What if I make you mine first?” she grinned.

She slithered down his body to his belt and in a heartbeat she had it undone and was reaching down to grab his dick as she kissed his chest. This couldn't be his Florence, this was a wild woman who needed his body just as badly as he needed hers.

“Is all this for me?” she asked.

“Hell yes. All yours, honey. I gotta say...you're different than I expected outside of the office.”

“Problem?”

“Hell no! I'm just surprised and happy.”

She kissed her way down his body and urged his jeans down as she did. He'd thought of this happening before but it was such an out-there fantasy that it felt surreal to have her trailing her tongue down his dick.

“Jesus...Florence, that's so good.”

She sucked him off until he was boneless and he was planning his retaliation all the while. He wanted to make her need him and never want to leave. When he was inches from cumming, he sat up to grab her and roll her under him.

“Now it's my turn.”

He unzipped her skirt and slid it down her legs, to admire her full thighs and nice wide hips. She was all woman and he loved it.

“Fuckin' hell, woman. This what you been hiding from me in those tailored dress pants?”

“Uh huh,” she purred. “You like?”

“I love it...I can't wait to make you fall apart.”

“You being cocky with me?” she winked.

“Just letting you know what you're in for,” he chuckled.

Merle left her panties on and moved between her thighs to tease her with his dick pressing against her underwear as he went for her breasts.

“Oh yeah...that's so evil,” she whispered.

He sucked her nipples and eased her panties down then, to tease her a little more sliding the head of his cock up and down her wet slit.

“Jesus!” she cried as she squirmed her hips up to meet him where he was at.

“Like that, honey? You want me to give it to you good?”

“Please.”

“Not yet.”

Merle rolled her onto her side and moved down the bed, pulling her thigh over his head. He got right to business and had her panting in no time. He gripped her ass and ran his hands up and down the backs of her thighs as she got closer and closer to the finish line. She held his head right there so he didn't dare move back and she began to rock her hips toward his face. Florence was sexually charged up and he knew he was getting mixed up with a firecracker. She really went for it when she came and rolled over his face to fuck his mouth in a steady but gentle wave. He gripped her tight by the thighs and drank her pleasure happily. This was a woman to hang on to, a woman to marry if he could.

“Fuck me,” she sighed as she rolled onto her back to catch her breath.

Merle climbed over her and kissed her lips softly. Maybe it was the wrong time for it but he had to ask.

“Can I see you again? I mean...is this a thing?”

“You wanna have this talk right now?” she laughed.

“I guess not. Sorry.”

He shook himself back into the moment and slid into her nice and slow as her back arched and she gasped out her satisfaction.

“You...oh my God! That's what I needed!” she whimpered.

Merle grinned and held her head in the crook of his arm as he lay waste to her body with one deep thrust after another. He felt her heels come to rest on his ass and she begged him not to stop. He was going to lose it and so he held her hands over her head to really take it home. He could tell she liked it a little rough and he wanted to show her he was up for it. He pulled out for just a second to tease her and she grimaced in agony at being deprived of his cock, even momentarily.

“Don't you dare!” she groaned.

Merle sank himself back into her and let it go off the rails till he had to pull out and mark her body in his release.

/

He waited for her to speak when it was over. He had tried to see where it was going but she hadn't wanted to answer him then. The idea that it could be just a one-time thing made him sad but he would always respect her choice.

“That was incredible,” she sighed finally.

The room was dark and he was holding her from behind, staring at her bare neck and wondering where it was all going.

“It was perfect,” he agreed. “Never experienced anything like that in fact.”

“Are you staying the night?” she asked.

“If you want me to then that's what I want, but I can leave if you'd rather sleep alone.”

“No, stay.”

Ten more minutes past and he needed to know before she drifted off.

“I know I already asked you this and if the answer is no then just tell me to shut up and I promise I'll drop it and I won't-”

“I wanna be with you, Merle. This isn't a one-night stand.”

“Thank God for that.”

“You just had me really worked up when you asked me before and I needed to get off,” she giggled.

“I get it...Florence?”

“Yeah.”

“Never mind, I ain't pushing it. I'll be quiet now. You sound a little sleepy.”

“Afraid you're going to scare me away with something? Let's hear it, Merle.”

“I love coming to work just cause I get to be around you. I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You're still a bit of a mystery to me, even after all this time, but eventually, I wanna know everything there is to know about you.”

She rolled over to look him in the eye and shook her head with a little grin.

“I love you too.”

  
  



End file.
